1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light source device and a projector apparatus having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A light source device used for a projector or the like includes a light source lamp, a reflector having an opening for emitting light for reflecting light radiated from the light source lamp arranged within the reflector to emit the light from the opening, a transparent late such as an explosion-proof glass (glass for preventing damages on the device due to explosion of the light source lamp) arranged ahead of the opening of the reflector, etc. (see Unexamined Japanese Patent Application KOKAI Publication No. 2001-23430).
However, in the light source device in which the transparent plate such as an explosion-proof glass is arranged ahead of the opening of the reflector, although most of light reflected on the reflector and emitted from the opening of the reflector passes through the transparent plate to be emitted from the light source device, some of the light is reflected on the transparent plate, returns into the reflector and converges on the light source lamp. Therefore, there is a problem that the light source lamp causes temperature rise not only by its heat generation by light radiation, but also by the convergence of the returning light reflected on the transparent plate, leading to an overheated state.